Mexican Cough Syrup
by Abah
Summary: "I'd go lesbian if Sombra did that ever again."
1. A Writer Within A Sniper

It is not a mere coincidence that an emotionless assassin could marry someone, many of our ancestors agreed that to marry is to gain a happy life ever after. Although, in reality, marriage is one hell built in another way. Alas, what can we do, it is for us to know each other's weaknesses and to strengthen our relationship bond.

Amélie, most notably known as Widowmaker, a killer, beauty queen with a big butt, a ballet dancer, and one happy emotionless woman. With her wealth just above average and a condo, she is pretty sure that her life is not to reckoned with and she enjoyed what the Gods gave her.

Born to a family with talents in arts and music, little Amélie was afraid of spiders, and her father would tell her that spiders have no emotions – has no remorse for what they did. Bite and disappear. That's what they do. Little Amélie was taught how to ballet dancing by her mother in the very early stage of her younger years, and since then it became her source of income for the rest of her life.

25 years of her age she has been a ballerina, she met a man named Gérard Lacroix who had a huge crush on her. Her beauty and flamboyant movement of her ballet techniques made him fell in love, and so they began a relationship that will turn the tides of an organisation.

Gérard was a rather flirtatious man with respect. They lived a life that matches with French stereotype shown in motion pictures. Happy life, notable French honeyed words and phrases, showcasing the Eiffel, and many another thing that we can mention. During their first days of their fruitful relationship, it was not a mere coincidence that Amélie has grown a sprout of love inside her heart to Gérard.

Her long, dark ponytail summarise how she wore every linen on her body, no wonder Amélie spent most of her relationship with Gérard on clothing shop and Gérard plead no complaint to her as if he's watching a goddess.

In their old age, Amé and Gérard lived their lives as teenagers as possible. It was not so hard, but it requires a fortune so big to maintain such way of life and love. Amé and Gérard went to every place until their feet could not take another step, it was conventional and old school, but it's so romantic that people who fell in love under the Eiffel must undergo a romantic treatment over Amé's love life, that seem to consume many others, drowning them in envy. For some, it's a sight to see and something to imagine.

A thing that Amé hides from Gérard is her altered personality as she lived her days, an urge to slash her partner's throat is uncontrollable, an urge to kill somebody she loved, to kill a man who has the same very soul with her. Amélie gave a brief look to Gérard, whether it's at the movies or just a stroll in the park, or even on a carpark, her body says no, but her mind says that she should kill him, at all costs. A week past and their marriage ended happily ever after, now bearing the name Lacroix, Amélie and Gérard soon know that they were destined to be together, fighting their way in this world – trying to find a way or two to make their lives worth living. Later that night after their marriage, Amélie went to sleep earlier than Gérard, saying that she needs to read something before she sleeps for the evening.

The Old Amélie knows that marriage with Gérard was his undoing. He was killed in his sleep, by his most beloved one, by a ballerina that turns into an assassin and gave birth to a daughter named Widowmaker. It was an unpleasant surprise that a girl from a famous dancer mother is destined to be an assassin, working for an organisation called Talon and left Annecy for good.

Reaching the age of 33, Widowmaker began to question her own, why she has stripped away from humanity's biggest asset and why her husband is to be the sacrifice instead of others? It is for her to know and only her who will seek the answer. It was not a big surprise for her to see her husband's death with her own eyes and hands, and she had no recall being captured by Talon, heavily tortured to make their bitter projects and assassination contracts better and simpler.

A knock to her dorm wakes her up. "Widowmaker, would you like to eat something, chica?" It's Sombra, a famous Hacker from Mexico who teamed up with Talon because of her proficiency with technology. "Mi Tesoro, you haven't eaten for days, it is unacceptable for you to only drink mineral water without vitamins and minerals from food for your belly. You'll get anorexia sooner or later, hon."

She opened the door, wearing nothing but a thong and bathrobe. "Sombra..."

"Beg your pardon, Widowmaker?" Sombra raised her eyebrows, still holding the tray for Widowmaker's breakfast.

Widowmaker smiled. "Thank you for bringing me this food," she took the plate and put it on the table. "I also kind of hungry."

Sombra sighed and smiled. "You're welcome, _chica_."

Widowmaker asked. "Could you spare some of your time to have a chat with me tonight?"

Sombra shrugged. "If you permit, I'd like to have a chat with you. It is doubtful for us to have a conversation when mission arrives. Mission contracts are faster than usual nowadays, you know?"

Widowmaker hummed in agreement and replied. "Eight. At the café near Uncle Baba's Bakery."

Sombra gave the nod. "Got it, Widowmaker," she whispered. "Is this our date night?"

Widowmaker shook her head. "No, and never will…" she sighed. "Alright, tomorrow is our date night, and I don't want you to ruin this very emotional moment for an emotionless friend of yours, _s-il vous plait_?"

Sombra smiled and gave another nod and went back to her room quickly, blushing.

It was not of her choosing to become one of the ruthless snipers to be alive and walk in this world; it wasn't her choosing to kill anyone she didn't know and to help her allies to think that who opposes their organisation is wrong. That night before she fell into a deep slumber, she walked to her mirror and observed her own shadow. The violet skin with amber eyes and a fair amount of muscles here and there, was it all necessary? Was it all made for one purpose, to kill anyone who harmed Talon presence?She took a sigh and went to lay her body on the bed. She looked at her sniper rifle, hanging on the wall, battle-scarred. It has been months since I repair that old gun. When she thinks about the gun, it connects to her mind. She's battle-scarred and worn, and an old girl like her deserved rest. A peaceful rest. Little she did know about her past life, apart from being a ballerina and afraid of spiders. A laptop with a lot of songs inside it was the only thing that keeps her secrets and poured out the jailed imaginations of an emotionless. She approached her laptop and put on her headset, and then connects her laptop to the internet and began to write.

Little did the Emotionless knows that she could write amidst her transformation. A re-created human being who stripped away from humanity's biggest asset, a re-created woman who told to kill and obey, but never did the sentimental side of her escaped or succumbed to her cold side. It has been many years since her tears dried from her beautiful amber eyes, it has been years that she could feel what others felt, but yet she is here killing everyone else like it was a part of a hunting session in the wilderness of Africa. The Emotionless knows the harsh truth of her life, yet she won't admit it. She's living a lie, with a lie, sprinkled with lies. She thought to herself, or so she said?

The Emotionless had just realised about how well she could write a book, maybe not a book yet, but a journal? A journal of her life? It is for her to know and to seek answers. She had been living with her teammates in a base full of weaponry, medical supplies, as well as a large canteen with a lot of meals that she could pick and broad access to everything. Little did people know that she has a beautiful smile and a cute laugh when she's amused with anything, The Transformation did nothing to her feelings and how she reacted to something. It was rendered a success, but now, it's just 75% success and its declining slowly at a steady pace. No wonder the Emotionless had just made friends with her arch-enemy, Agent "Tracer."

In her perspective, Agent Tracer is the one and only her annoyance. The high-pitched, British voice, and jumping here and there to follow the Emotionless are something the Emotionless despise, despite any disagreements with her and a lot of shot missed, the Emotionless spared Tracer's life for good, for it will be her undoing if she's dead. In Tracer's perspective, to put it simply, she just wants the Emotionless to be human again. Begin her life again from the start, without rifle and such. Live the life she once had, get married once more, and basically, live her life as anyone did it to theirs…

Sombra hacked Widowmaker's laptop and wrote. "Their friendship fell apart and crumbling."

Widowmaker didn't want people to see her unfinished work, deleted Sombra's sentence and replied, all capitalised. "NO. DATE. NIGHT."

Sombra presses the enter button and replied. ":("

The problem's resolved, and she continues her writing.

The Emotionless had no grudges against anyone but herself. The tears that couldn't cry and emotion that feel nothing but pain and anguish. When no one will likely to see her, she adores the stars so much that she wants to become one of them, which is very unlikely. Words cannot describe everything she saw and experienced. It was nothing but imagination. Her imagination is at the same level as a child's, it was not her choosing, too, that she could imagine everyday occasions like a child.

She sat on the windowpane, looking at the skies and the stars alike. She notices a shooting star in the far distance from where she sits. She looked up and closed her eyes. _I wish that I be able to free myself from this pain._ Alas, the pain is slowly becoming a scar tissue – all over her body. It was not too long after the scar tissue took over her body she met a beautiful, slightly "infected" with ADHD, Mexican hacker, goes by the name Sombra. It is whether unknown or she didn't want to know what was the Mexican's name, she set aside the problem where the anonymity of the Mexican and continue with whatever she had at her disposal.

Tracer is a huge annoyance for the Emotionless. Many times she encountered her with the bitter truth of what happened to her and her past life. It was not so hard for Tracer to said such, but it was more than impossible for the Emotionless to swallow a whole of it, trying to get a grip of understanding to what happened to her and why did she kill people she doesn't even know, maybe she didn't even care at all? Well, we'll assume that only time will tell her why, when, and how, is it not?


	2. Going to the Library

Having pieces of knowledge here and there doesn't make her any smarter, as she said before to herself, this shape is not of her choosing. When the day feels like heaven, she will take a walk with Sombra to the nearest public library. Spanning more than 150 meters of catalogued collection from the past, present, and future in one shelf to another, it was something that works like a drug, and the Emotionless has got herself befuddled in books. Eighteen engraved pillars decorated the library, and carved shelves made the library feels haunting and calm. The windows are dusty enough to let the sunlight makes rays of light inside the library. It is a fact that the library is a source of everything and is a place to escape reality at its best, many will agree and some will have their best opinions, and even a handful of people will academically argue that to read a book is to getting lost in it.

From pillars and its large halls that haunts like an ancient ghost looking for answers unanswered, there lies three to four paintings hanging on each side, gave the library an old feeling, a sense of the past that can help the Emotionless felt. With ska songs playing on the Emotionless head and echoed through her mind, it was not the best feeling she can never have, but it was something astoundingly straight out of the movies. She approached the librarian's desk and asked for directions to shelves dedicated for literary, although all considered as literary, the Emotionless felt that writing and reading novels are her Nature's Call.

Sombra's eyes widened. "Quite a big library," she looked around and opened her mouth in amazement. "I haven't seen one big bookstore in Mexico that has the same size with this."

Widowmaker replied. "It is a delightful compliment for this library, Sombra," she continued. "I never had the chance to stroll around here since I was very busy with my ballet career, now I can visit this place, maybe I will die in peace. I don't like to read at first, and it's one of the most monotonous things I've ever done," she continued and lowered her tone followed by a sigh. "I realise that I waste my time on ballet as a career than to write as a hobby. Ever since I read a book called The Call of the Wild: The Adventures of Senor Gregorio, now I know there's a place to escape my killing contracts. It was a good read, and the book was light."

Sombra frowned. "Aren't books are all light?"

Widowmaker smiled. "Sorry to make that statement felt unclear to you, Sombra, by "light" I mean it was not hard to read, and the language the writer used to deliver the story is at the same level as a light novel."

"Why is it at the same standard of a light novel?"

"The words that create the book is something I can feel, despite being emotionless for the rest of my life."

Sombra folded her hands. "So, your feelings are now coming back, huh?"

"As I observe from Talon's Neurological Research Lab, yes," Widowmaker beamed. "And it's declining."

"Do they have an intention to restore to what you are? Say… 100% Widowmaker?"

She giggled. "I'm afraid not, _Mon Ami,_ " she winked. "Let's read a book, shall we?"

Sombra's stopped. "Hold on, Widowmaker," she confessed. "I think I'd go lesbian with you."

Widowmaker gave another flirtatious wink. "Oh, is that so?"

Sombra threw a tantrum and blushing. "Stop winking at me, you filthy French whore!"

Widowmaker let out her motherly tone and pointing at the sign above Sombra. "Aren't we suppose to not yelling while in library?"


	3. Saturday, September 15th 2078, 03:00

I was not sure if to take Sombra to a library was a good idea, she isn't fancy to read and write something poetic, maybe like I did several hours before we went to the library. Along the way, she just danced and danced to my playlist. The place where we lived is at 6th Avenue, located between Greenfields Freeway to the south and Valerina Park to the southwest. Sombra is not someone I gladly to bring to a concert, she could hack anything, and anyone and possibly ruins the whole show with her crappy playlist of songs – although some of her songs are on my playlist and I seem to rate highly of it. Ironically, her playlist were all ska-punk, beach ska, and other forms of ska; from cover songs to original songs to unreleased materials to live plays and extended plays, she even had a lot of digital posters from many bands she'd admire to see and pay them a visit in their concerts. I'd say that she's a hardcore fan of ska, she likes to play games a lot, but ska stays in her heart; some of them stayed in my heart, personally. I was not sure, too, if she likes me a lot. I was not sure about the answer and how will she reacted if I did the same. These thoughts are making me insane but in the best way possible. Mon Ami was never tired of doing anything for me, and she had reminded me of a butler in the _Manoir du Guillard_ back when I was just a little Amelie, who perceive things differently than others. Huh, it seems Mon Ami just being kind with me, not something I'd love to see, but it's something to remind me of who am I in the past; it's all getting nostalgic, now, huh, little Amelie? Sombra was something unique, something "magical" that will be ever likely to happen in somebody's life. She might not carry a sniper rifle as I do, but her proficiency at hacking makes our jobs easier. _Mon Ami_ was a blessing to me, to Talon, and to herself. Her beautiful eyes and her Hispanic tan skin are just perfect.

A nudge from Sombra startled me. " _Chica_ , it's almost 3 in the afternoon, would you like to get some food? You've been writing this for about four hours."

"Huh? _Quoi_?"

Sombra pointed at the clock hanging on the wall. "It's almost three, Amelie!" Sombra packed my belongings carefully; my laptop has just frozen. "I'm glad I have this hacking device to save your progress..." she lowered her tone. "The way you describe me is just something I'd enjoy, thank you for your writing."

I replied, with my broad, sexy French accent. " _Je t'en prie_ , Sombra," I winked. "Let's get to Uncle Baba's and grab some sweets, shall we?"

Sombra extended her hands as if she's in disbelief. "Amelie, why you always winked at me?!"

I replied, smirking. "It is something you'd enjoy for one straight day, right?"

Without further ado, Sombra dragged me to the quietest corners of the library; she looked at me with a cute and daring expression. "I know I can hack everything, but sometimes, everyone."

Sombra dragged me to a quiet corner of the library, she walks fast, and she doesn't want to waste her precious time with me. I gazed at her and thought what she would go to do with me? Is there something I said that hurt her little Mexican heart? No, it was not about my words, I felt that my heart beat racing with time, it pounds so fast. She dragged me a bit more to the corner and gazed at me; I can feel her heart is racing, thinking what would she do next, maybe. She grabbed my shoulders and held it tight, making sure that I did not escape her trap, I felt that I was in a similar place of a rat cornered by three to four cats, surrounding it and ready to get their portion of the meal. Sombra leaned in until our noses met at pinpoint accuracy, her gaze deepens, and it was more the same to the void instead of eyes. I was breathless standing in front of the Mexican hacker that captured my eyes, my mind, and my head. She tilted her head, and I felt a warm kiss landed on my lips, I never thought that a kiss from a hacker could be this sensational. Her hands grabbed my cheekbones and claimed it as hers, I was weak and powerless, I couldn't move my hands anywhere but to rub it on Sombra's muscular abs and waistline. I was captivated by a kiss rather than a kill. I feel our saliva's changing places, her tongue work is more than astonishing, and I realise that I had rolled my eyes back to my brain. The pleasure that Sombra gave to me is top notch. The kiss ended with a hug, a warm hug. I was powerless, weak, and barely hold myself.

"Thanks for bringing me here, Widowmaker. I never thought a person like you loved literary than anyone else."

I tried to grab hold of my breath. "You're... welcome... _Mon Ami,_ " I felt that I drugged with a large dose of THC, and my feet are stiff as a 2x4 plank. "It was unbelievable."

Sombra smiled like a drunkard and scratched her head. "I think I'm going too far this time."


End file.
